


Daddy's Little

by LoveAtomar02



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAtomar02/pseuds/LoveAtomar02
Summary: Techno and Dream have been married for a while now. Techno is Dream's caretaker as he is a little, but....when Techno thought he had left Dream by himself at the house in big space, he was wrong. He had come back to a mess and a sad Dream. How will Techno deal with this bad behavior?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Daddy's Little

"DADDY'S HOME!" I yelled through the house. Just then I remembered he wasn't in little space. I went upstairs and walked into me and my husband's room.

"Dre---" oh h#ll no... "what the f#ck is this?" I looked around the room. Everything was practically destroyed. Dream sat in the middle of the floor, scared as h#ll.

"Daddy---I'm sorry....I didn't mean to---"

"You're supposed to be in big space!" I yelled, gripping onto my hair.

"I know---bu---"

"Get in the corner!" I pointed outside the room.

"Please, I'm sorry---"

"Get. In. The. Corner. Now!" Dream ran out the room and down the stairs.

The room was covered in legos and....slime everywhere. It got stuck in the carpet, my clothes, and holy sh#t! My keyboard. 

I wanted to scream. I walked in the center of the room, looking around. The only good thing left was the bed. Well, almost. It was covered in those tiny foam balls.

I went down the stairs to see Dream sitting in the corner. He turned around to look at me. He had tear stained cheeks and a red nose; he turned back around.

"Daddy's upset with you. You ruined everything in our room. My keyboard, clothes, carpet, and anything else I didn't look at yet." I leaned on the wall.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

I remembered after we got married, a few months later we moved in, I caught him playing with toys. I thought it was normal until I saw him in a diaper.

All he would do is say sorry for no reason. He didn't want me to leave him. And I didn't. I stayed and became his caregiver. I took care of him 'til this day.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't---"

"Fix the mistake I made. I know..."

"Why did you decide to go into head space? Because you just thought you were going to be fine? Alone?"

"Nooo...." he whined. "I missed you. I couldn't help it---" he said, still facing the wall. 

I sighed before walking over to him. He turned around and backed away from me, probably scared of spankings.

I opened my arms. "Come're."

He quickly crawled into my arms and laying his head under mine.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"Mean to what? Ruin the bedroom or go into headspace?"

"Both."

"Well, you sure did mean to ruin the bedroom. Slime doesn't get into my keyboard on accident." I said, rocking him side to side.

"I know."

"You gonna help me clean it up?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Right now?" He looked up at me, big, green eyes staring into mine.

"Yes, right now. Come on, baby. Up, up." I patted his bum. He ran upstairs while I took my time.

♡

"Dream, enough. You're gonna get a rash!" I grabbed his waist to stop him from running.

I tried pulling him down but he pulled away.

"I don't wanna~!"

"Come on. Do you want to be hurt?" I asked.

"No. But I just want to watch a movie. I'll be okay."

"Dream. Lay down." I said sternly. He got all submissive and laid down infront of me next to the coffee table. "Good boy."

I spread his legs and undid his diaper. He whined and covered his face.

I wiped him and put some rash cream as I already noticed he was indeed getting a rash.

I put a new diaper on and lifted him up. I pecked his cheek before getting up and putting him on the couch.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed orange juice with a sippy cup.

Pouring some in, I made sure not to give him too much. We didn't need him peeing all night.

I went back into the living room and gave him his cup.

"Yay! Thank you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course."

♡

"Yeah...now go to sleep. I'm right here to cuddle if you want, okay?" I said. He nodded, turning around in the bed. "Hey!" I whispered. "Come over here you little sh#t! We're cuddling!" He giggled quietly.

I snuggled into him, turning him around so he was facing me.

He giggled some more when I gave him little kisses on his face.

"Cutie.." I smiled, bringing his body closer to mine. I lifted my legs under his bum and wrapped my arms around him, keeping his head to my chest. "I love you soooo much." I whispered. 

"I love you, too." 

"I may be an atheist, but I thank God I have you everyday. Goodnight, baby."


End file.
